The invention relates to a device for transferring a first scale-shaped flow consisting of printed products and conveyed on a first conveying track to a second scale-shaped flow conveyed on a second conveying track and extending obliquely in respect to the first scale-shaped flow, with means for aligning the second scale-shaped flow straight in the direction of its conveyance.
Devices of this type are generally known. They have a lateral panel for aligning the printed products of the second scale-shaped flow, which extends parallel with the second conveying track and along which the printed products glide, their edges resting against it. Sometimes brushes or rollers are used in place of the lateral panel. If the printed products consist of printed products which are folded inside each other and are laterally offset in respect to each other, the edges of the printed products are damaged by the impact against the lateral panel and the printed products which are folded inside each other are displaced in respect to each other. Because of this the further, subsequent processing can be hampered.